Una canción alegre para un día gris (subido de nuevo)
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: Kari se encuentra con un desconocido en el bus que dice ser un viejo amigo.


**Este es otro de los relatos que sufrieron la siega que hice. Lo dejo aquí de nuevo. Lamento de nuevo los comentarios que se perdieron por mi desliz.**

La puerta del autobús se abrió con un estrépito, despertándola.

Se sorprendió sintiendo el típico ardor en el estómago que tenía cada vez que comía más golosinas de las indicadas. Le ocurría a menudo de pequeña; al crecer había sustituido los dulces por el café. Que tuviera ardor de estómago como en los días de su niñez, por alguna razón, fue algo que le gustó. Lo que no le gustó fue quedarse dormida. Ella nunca se quedaba dormida en el autobús.

Arrugó con debilidad la tela descolorida del asiento y su sonrisa retornó tímidamente. El tacto le transportó por unos instantes a través del tiempo. Su hermano y ella solían coger ese mismo autobús por la noche. Como él siempre se dormía después de los entrenamientos de futbol, lo único que podía hacer ella durante el trayecto era permanecer en silencio contemplando la oscuridad a través del cristal hasta divisar su destino. De vez en cuando traía consigo golosinas de la tienda de su amiga Yolei para distraerse.

Pero lo mejor era cuando le acompañaba el chico de la biblioteca.

Intentó que su imaginación no se recreara demasiado en esos años. Fue inútil. De la oscuridad empezaron a materializarse imágenes con total nitidez. Por alguna razón, el sol siempre brillaba en aquellos recuerdos. Brillaba intensamente el día en el que lo conoció cuando entró a formar parte de uno de sus efímeros grupos de amigos del instituto, se filtraba por las persianas de la biblioteca mientras resolvían juntos las ecuaciones y los envolvía con suavidad durante las tardes vagas de verano. El sol también estaba presente el día de su despedida como una luz blanquecina y cegadora que hacía resplandecer las vías del tren. Ninguno de ellos tenía la costumbre de decirse más palabras de las necesarias, pero Kari deseaba que hubiera sido diferente aquel día.

Los pasajeros cerraban sus paraguas y se frotaban las manos al entrar al autobús, expulsando bocanadas de vapor que desaparecían al atravesar el umbral.

Estaba sonando el último trabajo de Utada antes de que se tomara un descanso tras el suicidio de su madre, que padecía problemas mentales. Kari no era muy seguidora del pop nacional, pero la melodía del puente de _Sakura Nagashi _tenía algo que la conmovía profundamente al igual que lo hacía _Asleep_ o _Mad World_. Al terminar las últimas notas de la canción, que repetían la melodía del puente, sintió una punzada de desazón en el pecho. Como si unas nubes negras se hubieran amontonado allí. De un momento a otro descargarían toda el agua.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando uno de los pasajeros le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ella. Kari asintió y encogió las piernas para dejarle pasar al asiento más cercano al cristal. La compuerta se cerró de repente.

—¿Dónde te diriges? —Preguntó el acompañante.

Kari lo miró por primera vez. Era un hombre joven de rostro ligeramente aniñado y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Llevaba puesta una gabardina marrón desabrochada que dejaba entrever una camisa de flores muy fea.

—Es un día complicado, no sabría decirle —dijo al fin sin saber qué contestar, perdiéndose en los pétalos morados de su camiseta.

—Perdona por la molestia.

Kari negó con una sonrisa triste.

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo de nuevo el acompañante, subiéndose la gabardina hasta el cuello—. Una camisa horrible. Pero qué se le va a hacer, hay que mantener contentas a las madres si quieres tener un plato de comida humeante al volver del trabajo. Bueno, en mi caso, de las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Ah, ¿y cómo han ido?

Kari se lamentó de darle coba para no parecer descortés. Hubiera preferido tirarse por la ventanilla del compartimento antes que mantener una conversación liviana con un alegre desconocido.

A su acompañante le brillaron los ojos y se giró sobre su asiento para encararla mejor.

—Ha sido un día espantoso. Digno de esta horrible camisa. Creo que por su culpa ni si quiera me han admitido en la pescadería.

Kari rió, sin saber con exactitud hasta qué punto le seguía la corriente o le resultaba graciosa la imagen de un hombre tan arreglado en una pescadería.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó a limpiar pescado cuando era un crío. Se suponía que iba en busca de un puesto de profesor de gimnasia en un instituto, pero con tal de pillar algo… En realidad lo que quiero es librarme de mi madre —matizó con una risotada de marinero—. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Trabajo en una guardería —contestó con cierto fastidio indisimulado que borró la sonrisa de la cara del joven.

Se sintió molesta consigo misma. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta la siguiente parada y ni si quiera podía ocultar su reticencia a conversar. Era profesora de preescolar, se suponía que había aprendido a dejar sus preocupaciones en casa.

—Eso es maravilloso, seguro que debes ser muy dulce si tratas con niños a diario —insistió su acompañante, ignorando su enojo—. ¿Y cuál es?

Lo miró de reojo, pensando que sin duda era cierto eso que decían de que los niños eran más perspicaces que los adultos en algunas cosas. Además, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba coqueteando con ella?

—La guardería Luna.

—Ah, vaya, creí que era en otro lugar —dijo, ligeramente decepcionado—. En una escuela de ladrillo rojo donde los niños estudian hasta los doce o trece años, y luego, cuando se hacen grandes amigos, se marchan al instituto, y entonces el contacto con los antiguos compañeros, tarde o temprano, se pierde. ¿Es que no me recuerdas, Kari?

Pestañeó varias veces. Destellos fugaces de su antiguo colegio inundaron su mente. Niños enfundados en batas azules descendían saltando las escaleras, su mano rozando con los dedos los azulejos verdosos del pasillo, el ventilador anclado al techo de su clase, que a sus cuatro años le parecía un horripilante insecto gigante.

—Perdone —se disculpó, escuchando su voz extrañamente apagada—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Creo que dejaré que lo descubras por tu cuenta.

Kari miro al chico con intensidad, como si quisiera atisbar en sus relucientes ojos castaños más de aquellos recuerdos para poder descifrar su identidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que, si conseguía saber quién era, podría descubrir más detalles de su infancia.

No sentía su mente trabajando por recuperar aquellas preciadas memorias. Era frustrante que hubiera pasado ocho años trabajando en una guardería y no supiera el aspecto completo de su colegio ni de muchos de sus antiguos compañeros. Había conseguido, gracias a la ayuda de Yolei, recordar el nombre de la profesora de Plástica de aspecto asustadizo que siempre se chocaba con la mesa en algún momento de la clase o del chico eternamente resfriado que había engullido un gusano al perder una apuesta, pero eran clásicos que nadie olvidaba. También recordaba las manos sorprendentemente suaves de su tutora de sexto, una mujer de aspecto severo que le había enseñado la importancia de no dejar que nadie la viera llorar, pero que extrañamente la había rodeado con los brazos y le había acariciado el cabello el último día del curso.

Nada más. Todo ese tiempo permanecía tras un velo, mientras que percibía con total nitidez sus años de adolescencia. Deseó que fuera al revés; era el momento de olvidar al chico de la biblioteca ahora que se había alejado para siempre.

Empezó a decir nombres de manera aleatoria, algunos de los cuales recordaba vagamente. Otros se los inventaba por si acertaba.

—Vale, quizás deba darte una pista. Enseguida vuelvo —el desconocido guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el conductor.

Kari se inclinó sobre su asiento para ver lo que tramaba. Al cabo de un minuto, el hombre regresaba arrastrando los pies como uno de los críos malhumorados de su clase.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería que el conductor pusiera una canción para que te acordaras de algo. Algo clave —matizó con aire enigmático—. Sé que la ponen a menudo en este bus, por eso lo cojo siempre que puedo. A mi también me gusta recordar buenos tiempos.

—Déjame verte mejor —ordenó Kari, sujetando al hombre por el borde de la ridícula gabardina y sentándolo de nuevo junto a ella. Se sorprendió a sí misma de su atrevimiento con el desconocido. Pensó que, después de todo, el desconocido supuestamente no lo era tanto.

Un atisbo de familiaridad la turbó. No le quedó ninguna duda de que el chico de la gabardina y la camisa absurda era una pieza que formaba parte de los recuerdos de su infancia. Quizás no demasiado importante, como las fotos de la visita a su malhumorado tío que se habían perdido en alguna parte del trastero hacía unos años sin que nadie las echara de menos. Pero en aquellos momentos era de importancia capital encontrarla y juntarla con las demás piezas. Intentó recordar algo particularmente memorable que hubiera hecho. Normalmente, aunque no recordaras el nombre de una persona lejana, siempre se mantenía viva en la memoria por alguna frase que había dicho o un momento curioso que había protagonizado. Le llenó de frustración comprobar la inutilidad de su mente en ese aspecto.

—Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua —dijo—. Dame otra pista, el nombre de la canción que ibas a poner.

—Está bien —concedió el chico, satisfecho por la atención que estaba recibiendo—. Se llama _September_.

—¿Puedes tararearla, por favor?

El chico comenzó a canturrearle algo en un inglés indescriptible y una afinación tan infame que fue tarea imposible reconocer el estribillo.

—Me recuerda a _Mercedes Benz_, de Janis Joplin —en realidad le recordaba a su viejo gato cuando expulsaba bolas de pelo, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

—No sé cuál es, pero creo que la canción que digo es dance o algo así.

—Mi amiga Yolei me pasó un disco de Janis cuando éramos adolescentes. Ella también fue al colegio conmigo, aunque no la verías conmigo frecuentemente. Nos hicimos amigas más tarde. ¿Sabes quién es?

—¡La vieja Miyako! —Saltó el chico, golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano.

Kari pensó que a Yolei no le hubiera hecho gracia que la llamaran por su nombre real, mucho menos que le dijeran vieja.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ella —continuó—. Para no hacerlo. ¡Qué mandona y egoísta era! Cada vez que le pedía un poco de su almuerzo cuando se me olvidaba en casa me largaba de la peor manera.

—Sí, era muy celosa cuando se trataba de comida —sonrió cuando vino a su mente la visión de su amiga golpeando a la gente en la cabeza con una dura torta de pan.

—Una vez que intenté meter la mano en su bolsa para coger algo de torta me la partió en la cabeza, la muy bestia —dijo, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos—. Eran más de dos centímetros de torta. ¡Todavía me duele!

Por entonces Kari se ocultaba el rostro enrojecido con una mano, incapaz de ocultar más la risa.

Estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad. La luminosa noche de Tokio cubrió el frío gris de aquella tarde, y Kari se encontró disfrutando de la presencia de su extraño acompañante. Hablaron de Yolei, de su vestido hippie de flecos, su mal genio y sus enormes gafas redondas que parecían brillar por sí solas cada vez que algo le exasperaba. Recordaron también el aspecto de la escuela donde se habían criado, y gracias a la ayuda de ambos, consiguieron rememorar la especie de paja triturada que amontonaban en los suelos de los pasillos en los días de lluvia, el patio inundado de hojas cada vez que venían unos hombres con uniforme a talar los árboles tras el solsticio de invierno y los restos de papel quemado que incineraban en el edificio contiguo y que al descender lentamente se confundían con facilidad con pequeños copos de nieve. También fue capaz de acordarse de las chicas que habían huido despavoridas de su cuarto al encontrarse con una cucaracha en mitad de la noche durante la última excursión escolar. Habían despertado a todo el albergue con sus gritos, y por algún motivo que se le escapaba habían acabado todos en la piscina del patio.

—¿Todavía no has caído en quién soy?

De repente su acompañante se quedó callado por unos segundos y agudizó el oído. Kari lo supo al instante: estaba sonando _September_. Efectivamente, la canción le era familiar. Era una de esas canciones que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, de esas de que tanto le gustaban pero que nunca se había molestado en averiguar cómo se llamaba. No tardó más de diez segundos en asociarla con lo que quería su acompañante. En sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se había movido al son de la canción con un ridículo traje lleno de brillos y maquillada con purpurina. _Vamos vestidas de mamarrachas_, le había dicho una chica regordeta antes de comenzar con la absurda coreografía que se había inventado su profesora de Educación Física para el festival de fin del año.

El chico se había levantado de su asiento para posicionarse en la plataforma circular que dividía el autobús en dos. Con una mano le invitó a bailar con él, tal y como había sucedido un par de décadas atrás. La profesora había escogido a los alumnos más destacados para una vergonzante representación, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera negarse. Como su compañero de baile había caído enfermo (tal vez a propósito, pues era la única manera de eludir el baile de fin de año), la profesora no tuvo más remedio que escoger al único que conocía medianamente la coreografía. Al final no solo no había podido evitar el baile, sino que había tenido que ejecutarlo con alguien con quien fácilmente pudo haber hecho un ridículo todavía mayor al no haber practicado juntos. Por suerte, todo transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos. Incluso tuvieron que remodelar su vestuario quitándole los pompones porque su nuevo compañero no había tenido tiempo a comprarlos.

Kari se levantó, se acercó a él con decisión y tomó su mano. Normalmente se hubiera negado en rotundo a hacer tal cosa, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía embriagada por la nostalgia. Sin importarle que todavía hubiera algunos pasajeros observándolos, comenzó a bailar. Sorprendentemente, su compañero de baile todavía recordaba algunos movimientos, y cuando llegó el estribillo de la canción se encontró realizando aquel extraño paso que consistía en hacer como que nadaba fuera del agua. Su compañero, más que nadar, parecía estar ahogándose de la fuerza con la que sacudía los brazos.

—Eres el sustituto —dijo al fin.

—Bingo. ¿Lo sabes por la canción o porque he estado a punto de darte un manotazo?

—Lo hiciste muy bien para ser un sustituto.

—¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Entonces le cogió de las manos y le condujo a través del siguiente paso de baile. Consistía en cogerse de las manos y dar una vuelta de 360 grados sobre sí mismos. Al tratar de ponerlo en práctica, se enredaron los brazos y tuvieron que soltarse para no caerse uno encima del otro.

El autobús frenó en seco ante un semáforo en rojo. El chico perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de golpearse con el pasamanos de no haber sido sujetado del brazo por Kari. Ambos resbalaron en la superficie húmeda y metálica del autobús.

—Davis —contestó, riendo tontamente—. Tienes que ser Davis.

Davis la cogió torpemente por la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta completa alrededor de su brazo. De alguna manera, Kari sabía que ese paso nunca había formado parte de la coreografía. En el reflejo del suelo brillante pudo ver como a Davis se le iluminaba el rostro.

—Te voy a contar un secreto, Kari: nunca me gustó el baile de final de curso, pero cuando me escogieron para bailar contigo fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida. Bueno, hasta hoy.

Kari dejó de bailar y permaneció de espaldas al hombre, cabizbaja, todavía mirando su reflejo.

—Me halagas, Davis, pero no es el mejor momento.

El hombre no tardó ni un segundo a responder en el mismo tono entusiasta. Pero Kari advirtió esta vez un matiz desesperado que no le gustó en absoluto.

—En el instituto intenté decírtelo, pero siempre te veía acompañada de ese chico. Supuse que estabas saliendo con él.

No pudo evitarlo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se disculpó y bajó del autobús en la siguiente parada.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por una calle peatonal. Las figuras de los transeúntes aparecían difuminadas ante sus ojos por la velocidad y las lágrimas. Tenía que alejarse del tren cuanto antes. Alejarse de su adolescencia para regresar a su infancia. Había estado a punto de conseguirlo. De no haber sido por ese estúpido baile, le habría pedido a Davis que se mudara con ella a casa de Yolei. Hubiera vuelto a sonreír de nuevo como en el tren.

Derrapó por la acera al pisar un charco y tuvo que agarrarse a una farola cercana para no desplomarse. Entonces, ignorando el consejo de su antigua tutora, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía ganas de llorar desde hacía un tiempo. No lo había hecho en presencia de nadie durante el funeral ni al ver como la tierra ocultaba el ataúd. Siempre lloraba cuando se despertaba sola en medio de la noche, cuando sus sueños le jugaban una mala pasada y creía que todavía estaba en la biblioteca o en el tren con él. Podía ver cómo su antigua tutora la miraba con dureza, pero aún ella habría acabado abrazándola como hizo al final del curso.

Necesitaba abrazar a alguien.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y, sin contenerse más, Kari se echó a los brazos del desconocido.

—Kari —susurró Davis, frotando su espalda con ternura.

—Mi amigo murió —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Tardó un rato en calmarse y separarse de él. Podía oír a la gente pasar de un lado a otro y comentar la patética escena que estaba protagonizando. También oía el sonido del semáforo. Un pitido frío, ajeno a sus lloriqueos y a los gritos de horror de la madre del chico de la biblioteca el día que lo atropellaron.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo niños? —Propuso entonces Davis—. Si quieres, claro.

Kari se limpió los restos de agua salada de sus mejillas y contestó:

—Me encantaría.

Y juntos se alejaron de la muchedumbre curiosa y se encaminaron en dirección al colegio de ladrillos rojos que resplandecía con intensidad en aquel día gris.


End file.
